


The Time Between

by Duress_To_Impress



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lightsabers, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Shameless Smut, The Dark Side of the Force, blasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duress_To_Impress/pseuds/Duress_To_Impress
Summary: After the fall of Starkiller Base, our cast of heroes and villains must find time to recover from their losses.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	The Time Between

The bloodstains looked like puddles of wine in the snow, and the General knew instantly that they would lead him like a breadcrumb trail to the imposing carcass of the dark prince.

With tired feet and pained breaths, General Armitage Hux heaved the muscular figure over his shoulders, calling out to the troops approahing quickly through the foliage. Only seconds later, he stood solid and watched as his men tumbled to the ground. The planet was falling apart, and the surface was shifting and cracking beneath their feet like skin on the decaying corpse of some giant being. Hux furrowed his brow at the thought that the base and the man alike had been bested by such a weak enemy, that they had been left to die beneath a horizon which would never know another sunset. The First Order was witnessing its most heinous defeat so far, and the thin ginger dotted that failure's snowy white face like a melanoma.

It wasn’t long before they were safe again, shrouded from the nothingness of space by the thick, harsh walls of the Finalizer.

Outside the door of the medical bay, waiting for the star destroyer to arrive at an auxiliary base hours away, Armitage let a tense sigh escape his thin lips. Across from him stood a woman with short blonde hair. Her face was deadly serious, as sallow and dun as a lifetime of war could make it. It had been clear since their meeting only hours ago that she was disappointed. As she shifted her gaze to the door of the medical bay, something worried flashed across her Iris, and Hux took notice.

“Captain, I trust you know I will keep him away from you.” His voice was as steady as he could force it to be in such a grave time. Tendrils of previously slicked red hair fell upon his brow as he looked down into the coat draped over his shoulders.

“If I can’t trust a beast, how can I trust his keeper?” Phasma had voiced her displeasure with Kylo Ren’s powerful position many times before. Knowing that Darth Vader had lived in secret among the ranks of the Empire, she found it foolish for Snoke to have apprenticed a copycat, and to place him at the head of their ranks.

“Then you may choose not to trust Snoke, as he is the keeper of this rabid animal. One chooses whether or not to trust the keeper, but in doing so minds the leash.” Hux's tone was venomous, his accusation dripping with poison as he motioned for the blonde captain to leave and attend to her ranks. It would be a long flight, and Armitage suspected Kylo would have been up by that time.

Entering the dark medical room, noticing the lights had been left off by the staff, Hux’s shoulders tensed. Perhaps the creature was still sleeping, though it was more likely he was awake, and had commanded the medical staff to leave them off for meditation. Step after step was torture, glancing around the room to see if that corner-of-the-eye movement was the dying knight waiting to strike in a feral rage. Armitage’s hand was on his holster when he caught sight of the man’s looming figure.

From a distance, he almost looked like a teenager, more frail and pretty than threatening. Not even his admittedly striking face could disguise the innocence he had grown to hate. Now, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand subconsciously scratching and digging at the bandages where he had been shot by a high-caliber blaster, he seemed weak.

“You were a fool for what you did on Starkiller Base. I have reviewed the footage, I watched your constitution wane in the face of that.. Hierophant.” What sick words slipped from the General’s lips, dripping with such spite that for a moment the unprepared boy sitting before him almost let some pain creep through his solemn expression.

“It was weakness, but as the Supreme Leader has instructed, I have killed Solo.” He choked for a moment, from the concept and from the words, from even taking the effort to speak.

“What is the value of it? Perhaps it would have meant more if you truly had a father to kill, but this was just a man. Barely that.”

The thin, pale General, hand still poised against the undone latch of his blaster, shuffled angrily towards the Sith. Upon arrival, faces meeting only inches from one another in the darkness of the ship’s hull, Armitage grabbed Kylo’s side and pressed his thumb into the wound. The boy cried out, his low baritone voice cutting through the stale air of the operating room like the guttural shouts of a dying animal.

“You were ambitious! You tripped and fell on your face at the request of a man who was like a stranger to you, and you lost us our greatest weapon.”

Hearing the pained moans erupting from Kylo Ren’s trembling lips, Armitage smiled. He wasn’t afraid to admit he derived some sick pleasure from watching the strongest of his troops crumble like paper in his hand. The way Kylo hunched over at the pain reminded Hux of the shell of Starkiller Base imploding in on itself like ruins too grand to carry their own weight.

Hux moved forward, running his hand up the man’s figure and tangling it in dark locks of black hair. The prince, armor set aside and steed dead in the field, was no longer a knight. He pulled breath in through his teeth when Armitage pulled a handful of hair, bringing him in for a tense kiss before the space between them opened up.

Kylo fell back onto the table, hissing at the pain. Armitage was running his hand across the black fabric of his slacks, accentuating the outline of his erection. Their eyes were locked, only occasionally glancing at each other’s bodies before returning to the staring contest.

“You were ambitious, and though I wish I could lie to motivate you, all I can truly say is that Snoke would be furious with me if I were to let you die. I wish I could get close and tell you that you’re as important to me as you are pretty, but a lie to you isn’t worth the wasted breath. Especially not if you’re just going to run off and get yourself killed like a child.”

He brought his slender hand away from his cock, running his fingers back to his blaster.

“Now, heel. I have people who matter to me that I must attend to. Maybe if you’re as important as Snoke claims you are, he’ll visit you here himself instead of staying as far away from our operations as possible.”

Kylo sneered, and as soon as Hux felt his throat tightening he grabbed the handle of his blaster. He made his way to the exit with the tight feeling dissipating, and he stood with his back against the wall as the door closed beside him.

Phasma was passing back down the corridor, wearing her lightweight training attire. Hux surveyed her body, and as soon as she noticed he was hard from his encounter with Kylo, she nodded and left again.


End file.
